


An Invitation to the Rest of your Life.

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	An Invitation to the Rest of your Life.

The envelope had been sitting there on the table for days and J.J. was getting more inquisitive the longer it lay.  
It was propped up against the pot of a small flowering cactus, it teased her every morning when she collected Reid for work.

Hand written address, Dr. Spencer Reid. Good quality, stiff, looked as if it may be an invitation.  
Spencer hadn’t opened it but nor had he thrown it away, she was puzzled, what could it be? 

One morning her curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up.   
“Don’t you want to know what this is?”

He grinned as her. “I guessed an invitation, what do you think?”  
“Spencer!”  
He grinned again, “If you’re so eager to find out, you open it.”  
She shook her head and placed it back on the table.  
He laughed, “Okay nosy,” he opened the envelope.  
“The reason why I didn’t open it was because I’d already had an email. Two old friends from college are getting married, I’m invited.”   
He passed the invitation over. “Probably won’t go, haven’t had much contact with them for years.”  
“It says Spencer Reid plus one.”  
“Exactly, that’s another reason I have no-one to go with. Come on we’re going to be late.”

 

Work took up most of J.J.’s thought over the next few days but in a quiet moment her mind returned to the invitation.  
Over the years, she had wondered about Reid, she thought of him as her best friend but he had never actually told her very many personal details.   
Discussing him with Penelope they had decided that the reason he didn’t date was that he had had his heart broken while he was young.   
They could not decide on whether it was a man or a woman, and they each had their own theory.  
She told Penelope about the invitation and they agreed Reid should go, and Jen should go with him.

 

Hotch stood looking down at Morgan, he’d lost track of how many times he’d stood by a hospital bed waiting for one of his team to wake up.  
Luckily this time it was not too serious.  
Morgan had been chasing a suspect and a piece of scaffold had fallen and knocked him out.  
The hospital was keeping him overnight as a precaution.  
He went looking for coffee and returned to sit by the bed.  
After a few minutes Derek’s eyes opened.  
“Hotch? “

“Hey how are you feeling? You had a bang on the head, the doc says you’ll be fine but they’re keeping you in overnight for observation.”  
“Good.” Derek began to close his eyes then tried to sit up. “No, Reid, I have to go to Reid.”  
Hotch patted his shoulder. “Reid’s fine, you were the only one hurt. Relax.”  
“No I was supposed to drive Reid to a wedding tonight. I was going, because Henry has chicken-pox and J.J can’t go with him.”  
“A wedding? Is it important, I’m sure he’ll be fine with going tomorrow.”

Derek became agitated, the bump to his head making him spill everything to his boss.  
“J.J. thinks he needs to go, she thinks, one of them, either the bride or the groom is why Reid doesn’t date.  
She thinks he had his heart broken when he was at college, and that’s why he won’t go on these dates she fixes him up with.  
Garcia thinks he’s wasting his life, and that if he goes to the wedding he’ll get closure.”  
He sank back onto the pillows then looked up at Hotch puzzled.  
” Did I really say all of that? Sounds like b.s. when you say it out loud. Reid probably won’t mind missing it.  
I can’t drive and J.J. can’t leave Henry.” He closed his eyes. “I suppose you could take him.”

Hotch looked down at Morgan, thought for a minute then nodded. “I suppose I can.”

They set off late afternoon.

Spencer had argued a little at first. “I really don’t have to go, I can cancel, I’ll just send a message.”

Hotch had smiled. “I’m quite looking forward to a weekend in the country, but if you don’t want my company?”

Reid’s heart skipped a beat, how many times had he wished for a weekend away with Hotch? Hundreds? Thousands?

The drive was pleasant, the sunlight bringing out the beautiful reds and oranges of the leaves on the trees.

They talked easily, work, Morgan’s accident, Henry’s chicken-pox, until they were almost at their destination and Reid sighed.  
“I' m wondering what I should say, about em, who you are I mean. No-one knows what I do, where I work, I usually say something in computers.  
If I say F.B.I. people look at you funny.”

Hotch nodded. “Well what were you going to say about J.J. and Morgan?”

“Well Jen, I was just going to say a friend from work, hadn’t given much thought to Derek, Henry only got sick yesterday.  
I suppose I could say the work thing…but…”

“Yes, I probably don’t look like a computer guy.”

“Well you’re not likely to meet any of these people again so you can say anything you want.”

Hotch laughed and they spent the next half-hour thinking up careers.  
“You look a bit like a lawyer, but everyone hates lawyers, no-one would talk to you.”  
“Oh I don’t want to be a lawyer, that’s boring, how about a deep-sea diver, that sounds interesting?”  
“Do you know anything about diving, because I’m pretty sure people will have questions?”

 

They arrived at the motel and had just about enough time to shower and change before going to the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was being held.  
Ethan and Grace were standing by the door greeting their guests.  
They laughed and smiled as Reid entered and they both gathered him into their arms for a hug.  
Hotch, Morgan’s words still alive in his mind looked closely, was one of this pair really responsible for breaking Spencer’s heart.  
He could see no sign of it. Reid suffered the hugs as he did when Jen or Penny touched him.  
He turned to introduce Hotch.  
“This is my friend Aaron.”

Hotch was hugged in turn and he looked puzzled as Grace whispered. “We’re so pleased he has someone, at last.”  
The queue of people moved forward and Hotch was handed a glass of champagne as Reid looked at the table plan for their seats.   
Turning back to look at the happy couple by the door Hotch stared as Grace nodded and smiled at him in approval.  
Did she think they were a couple? He smiled to himself.   
The evening went well.  
Hotch was witty and charming, Reid half in love with dedicated but detached Hotch was entranced.  
This was the real Aaron Hotchner, entertaining and amusing, he fended off questions with ease.  
Seated at a table with other college friends he was the object of curiosity.

Reid expected the questions but had given little thought to Hotch’s answers.

Aaron was enjoying himself.  
For once he didn’t have to be Reid’s boss, they expected a lover so that’s what he gave them.  
Deciding a deep-sea diver was too difficult to pull off he announced he was a pilot.  
After an hour or so, Lydia seated next to Hotch patted him on the shoulder.  
“So we never got to hear, about how the two of you met. Was it very romantic?”

Aaron looked deeply into Spencer’s eyes making him blush.  
“Very. I met him on a long-haul flight. Our eyes met across the crowded cabin and I knew right away he was special.”

Reid blinked rapidly, his heart pounding in his chest. Hotch was flirting, did this mean what he hoped it meant.

“Aah” from Lydia and a couple of boos from guys at the table broke into his thoughts.

After the meal everyone moved around from group to group chatting.  
Reid lost sight of Hotch and found him sitting on a couch with someone who introduced himself as Uncle Ray.  
He and Hotch seemed to be hitting it off.  
It turned out Uncle Ray had been a pilot and was quizzing Hotch about the differences in flying nowadays.  
Hotch glassy-eyed, probably due to the bottle of bourbon between them being almost empty, was holding up well.  
Even so, he immediately agreed when Reid said it was time to go.  
Hands were shaken and goodbyes were said.

The short walk back to the motel was taken in silence.   
The bourbon was making itself felt and Hotch was looking forward to getting to bed.   
Spencer awash with questions, didn’t know what to ask first, decided to wait till morning.

They undressed quickly and by the time Reid returned from using the bathroom, Hotch was almost passed out.  
Reid looked over at him, watching as his eyes began to close, then he started awake muttering… “Still didn’t find out who broke the boy’s heart…have to tell..J.J….” 

Morning dawned and Hotch woke with a groan. Reid couldn’t help giving a soft chuckle.  
“Touch too much to drink?”

Hotch smiled over at him and sat up stifling another groan. “Not at all, not at all. Coffee and a shower will fix me right up.”  
He looked at Reid grinning.” Do you feel okay?”

Reid nodded. “Fine, I figured one of us should be sober, and since my lover, the Pilot, was tying one on, I should probably give it a miss.”

“Are pilot’s even allowed to drink? I would blame Uncle Ray, but I was wide awake, he was filling my glass but I was drinking it, sorry.”

“No, it was fun, I wouldn’t have enjoyed myself half as much if you hadn’t been there.” 

There was a pause that could have led to an interesting conversation but Hotch just wanted a shower and some coffee. Anything else would have to wait.

They dressed and went out for breakfast.  
Coffee, food, and a short walk round the town cleared Aaron’s head.   
They returned to the motel to get dressed for the wedding.

“This is why I told Jen I needed a ready-made bow tie, I can’t do this.” Spencer shook the ends of the tie at Hotch.  
“Here let me.”  
Aaron stood before Spencer and began to tie the bow, they were standing so close, breathing in each other’s scent.  
Spencer swallowed, looking at Aaron’s lips then into his eyes, seeing only affection he asked the question which had been puzzling him all night.  
“What did you mean last night, when you were falling asleep, something about Ethan or Grace breaking my heart, and J.J. being worried?”

Hotch explained but didn’t move away.  
His hand fell from the tie to Reid’s shoulder and as Spencer talked it slid down his arm then round his waist pulling him tight.

“No-one broke my heart, definitely not Ethan nor Grace, the reason why I don’t go on the dates she sets me up with is… well…you.”

They held eye contact as Aaron kissed him, more gently than he had ever kissed anyone before, teasing his lips then slipping inside his wet heat.  
Aaron could feel Spencer’s lips trembling under his own, he could hear the soft sigh as his tongue mapped his mouth.   
One hand moved up to cup Spencer’s face, to comb through the thick brown hair, to hold the head as he added more heat.  
He broke off, panting.” We should go.”

Spencer his arm wrapped round Aaron’s waist pulled him closer.  
“Couldn’t we just…” he rocked his hips letting Hotch feel how hard he was.

“We could, but I’ve been thinking about this for ages, I don’t want rushed, unsatisfactory sex.  
I want to make love with you, slowly, undressing you, licking and tasting and kissing every inch of you before I come inside you.”

Reid’s eyes popped wide and he let out another soft moan as Hotch handed him his jacket.

“Later. It will be worth it.”  
“You might change your mind?”  
“I’ve wanted you for so long I can’t remember a time when I didn’t. I promise, later.”

They walked hand in hand to the venue.  
For almost the first time in his life Spencer enjoyed someone’s touch.  
Hotch’s hand was firm and warm, Spencer traced the back of his hand with his thumb.

“You said you’d been thinking about us for a long time.”

“Years, what about you, has this come as a surprise?”

“A little, I didn’t expect you to think of me in that way. But I have been imagining you erm, us having sex, usually at very inappropriate times.” He grinned.  
“ You called me up to your office one day, you swept everything onto the floor so you could spread a map.  
I wanted to bend over right there and then. Your desk is very tempting.  
Another time, we were right in the middle of a case.  
We were at the beach, it was a really hot day, you had your shirt unbuttoned, and your sleeves rolled up, you took a drink of water from a bottle and a tiny droplet ran from your lips down over your chin and into the hollow of your throat, I watched every tiny movement, wishing I could follow it with my tongue.”

Hotch pulled him close for a bone- melting kiss. “So much time we wasted.”

 

They enjoyed the wedding, they listened to the speeches, laughed at the jokes, drank champagne and ate cake.  
After the bride and groom had had their first dance and people joined them on the floor, Hotch held out his hand. “Come, dance with me.”

“I can’t dance.”

“It’s only an excuse to hold you in my arms, come on.”

It wasn’t really dancing, more shuffling of the feet and swaying to the music but Spencer was in Aaron’s arms and it felt perfect.

He snuggled into Aaron’s neck. “I could suck on your neck now, I could tear your tie off and rip the buttons from your shirt, then I could sink to my knees and….”

“Stop right there, or I’m going to have to bend you over the nearest table.”

“Can we go now?”

“Oh yes. Right now.”

It took a little while to say goodbye to people but they were soon alone in their room.

They made love long into the night, happy and satisfied they fell asleep in each other’s arms and woke up to begin all over again in the morning.

It was late when they reached Reid’s place and they weren’t ready to part.

“Stay with me, please.” Spencer asked with a slow teasing kiss.

Hotch nodded. “Of course, I’m not ready to leave you, but I’ll have to set an early alarm to get back into work mode.” 

Spencer looked worried. “Was this…is this…will it be…over…”

Aaron reassured him. “No, we’ll make it work. Now I know you want me too, I’m never letting you go.”

They ate take-out and talked and then decided to shower and have an early night.

As they were getting undressed Hotch caught sight of the desk in the corner of the room, he strode towards it and swept it clean. “Bend over.”

Reid shivered in delight then did as he was told.

The sex was hot and fast as Hotch slammed into him, finally coming with a groan, almost having to carry Reid into the shower as his legs had turned to jello.

Hotch washed him carefully, tenderly, kissing him softly as he patted him dry.

The phone rang as Reid sank down onto the bed.

“Spencer, Hi, I thought you would have rung me by now. Are you home? How was the wedding?”

“Fine Jen, it was fine.”

Hotch got onto the bed behind Reid and began licking a long stripe up his spine, making him wriggle.  
When he reached Reid’s shoulder he bit down gently as Reid tried to answer Jen’s questions.

“So how did it go with your friends? Was it good to see them? Did you feel…erm anything…?”

Hotch slipped off the bed and knelt between Spencer’s legs, he kissed his knees and began licking his way up one thigh.

Spencer looked down and shook his head. No.

Hotch, a twinkle in his eye, nodded. Yes. 

Spencer tried to grab his hair with one hand while still talking on the phone.

He shook his head again. No.

Hotch stuck his tongue out and waggled it, nodding all the while. Yes.

He moved his head forward until it was nuzzling at Reid’s crotch, his cock stood to attention at once and Hotch grinned.

“So, it was okay meeting your friends again, you didn’t still have feelings for…her…or…him…?”

Spencer gave up trying to push Hotch away and relaxed into it, he began thrusting into Hotch’s mouth, trying to hold back his groans as he listened to Jen babbling.

“Jen, I know you think…oh fuck….em, I know you think I had some past experience that stopped me from dating…but really you were totally….”

He clamped his hand over the receiver as Hotch swallowed him down and slipped one finger between his cheeks. “Fuck that feels good, you are one evil…”

“Spencer are you still there?”

“Yes, yes I’m still here, look you were way off course with the whole broken heart thing. Hotch, HOTCH! erm told me all about it.”

“Oh sorry, I’ve just been worried about you, I only want you to be happy, to meet someone to love, to have someone love you.”

“You needn’t worry, I met someone, at the wedding, he’s a bit of an asshole,” he looked down at the smug grin on Hotch’s face,” but he’s really hot, I think he could be the one.”

“That’s wonderful Spencer.”

“Look I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He flung the phone away and reached for his lover.

“That was so…she might have heard…”

Hotch stood and pushed Reid back onto the bed. “ Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” he grinned.  
“ It was fun, you seemed to enjoy it, I know part of you did.”  
He climbed on top of Reid and kissed him dirtily. “ Mmm, you taste incredible, every bit of you.”

He lay above Spencer resting on his elbows, he kissed Spencer’ forehead, his eyelids, his nose before claiming his mouth, rubbing his whole body over Reid’s.  
“Mmm and doesn’t this feel good?” he rolled them over so he could take Spencer in his arms.

“Jen worries about me not finding someone to love me, about not finding someone to love.”

Hotch lifted his head and looked down at Reid, a serious look on his face “You can tell her to stop worrying, you have someone to love you. The rest is up to you.”


End file.
